A display device includes a cabinet to accommodate a display panel. The cabinet is consisted by a front cabinet which covers the lateral side and partially the front side of the display panel and a back cabinet which covers the back side of the display panel.
When connecting the front cabinet and the back cabinet, one method is to penetrate a screw from the rear side of the back cabinet and this screw is screwed to the front cabinet which is a frame portion of the display panel. In this method, it is necessary to provide a clearance between the lateral side of the display panel and the front cabinet. Further, it is necessary to provide a female screw portion in the front cabinet. This hampers reducing the width of the frame part of the front cabinet.
There is a video wall display which is consisted by arranging a plurality of display devices in matrix to make a single large screen. In this video wall displays, it is desired to make the width of frame portion small in order to reduce the difference between the neighboring displaying portion of the display device.